Estupidos Celos
by NeKoT
Summary: [parte de las Cronicas de KaixRei] Hum... una mezcla de muchas cosas no conducen a nada bueno... Minami Ozaki, mi Diosa!...


¡Nasss!.. Pues aca de regreso con las Cronicas, que por cierto ahora son de manera mensual (culpa del escaso tiempo que nos dejan las clases...) pero al menos seguimos con nuestro proyecto (n.n)... asi que ¡Animo!.

Bueno… esto sigue formando parte de **"Las crónicas de КxЯ"** … proyecto al cual orgullosamente estoy aliada, junto con: **Addanight, Akire777 y Kaei Kon **

**Disclaimer: **Tanto la serie como los personajes no me pertenecen, puesto que si lo hicieran la serie seria Yaoi y bien fuerte (º¬º tal como me gusta escribir) y si escribo no es con un fin mas que el entretenerme sanamente (o.O sanamente?.)

**Parejas:** La más obvia, por supuesto…

**Dedicatoria: **A una amiga, mi nueva y reciente amiga… además de fanática de Las Crónicas: **Asuka-Hao/Asuka Sadler: **_Espero que esta historia también te guste que, tal como te lo prometí, esta plenamente dedicada a ti… Gracias por tu apoyo tanto en el Foro como en este Proyecto, además de en mis otros fics (n.n) lo aprecio mucho en verdad… espero tu comentario… y como lo dije antes, ojalá te guste!.. _

**Genero:** Yaoi y lemmon… (hum… ¿Algo más importa?)

"- Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

'Resaltar frase o ironía'

(_Traducciones_)… en caso de que los haya

**_ºº Es_t_ú_p_id_o_S Ce_l_oS ºº_**

By: _N_**e**_K_**o**_T_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"_- Nh… mmh… ahh...- la agitación en su voz… sus ojos relucientes y nublados… su cuerpo tenso y a la vez relajado… _

"_- Takuto…- la sensación era demasiada, el éxtasis contaminante… el deseo perverso…_

"_- N-no… no… no…- susurros, suplicas mezcladas…_

"_- ¿No, que?... ¿Qué no pare?...- él tiembla bajo el cuerpo del mayor, sus ojos vibran de furia a la par de una emoción indescriptible... ¿Hay amor?. Talvez no… pero el deseo expuesto, listo para ser satisfecho, no deja lugar a ningún pensamiento y mucho menos a un sentimiento que no sea la posesión..._

"_- Mmgghh…- más gemidos. No sabe como contestar. Su razón se pierde a cada discrepada embestida que su cuerpo recibe mientras sus manos se aferran fuertemente a la sabana… no puede aguantar más…_

"_- ¿Por qué estas tan rígido… tan apretado?.- toma fuertemente de sus caderas mientras empuja profundamente- ¿Por qué pones esa cara que tanto me 'calienta'?.- las lagrimas escurren de los brillantes ojos del menor. Miedo, felicidad, pasión, desesperación. No sabe que es… no puede identificar la sensación que inunda sus sentidos. Gime- Mío…- pronuncia nuevamente sobre su oído- Tu eres mío… tu me perteneces- proclama lamiendo su alargado cuello_

"_- Agh… Ahhh… ¡Ah!.- exclama presionando sus dedos sobre la blanca piel de su amante. Las sensaciones se acrecientan y la resistencia cede…_

"_- ¡Siénteme!... lo que se mueve dentro tuyo soy yo… ¿Entiendes?. ¡Soy yo!.- chilla rabioso, deseoso. Sabe que el clímax pronto llega y que la noche acaba, mas cuando eso suceda nuevamente él se habrá ido. Era así… siempre era así. Es por ello que debía marcarlo, hacerle saber que su cuerpo solo le pertenecía a una persona, solamente a él. Simplemente suyo- Todo es tu culpa… tu me has convertido en un animal salvaje… tu eres el malo aquí… ¡Tu me provocaste!.- ya no sabe lo que dice, ya no oye su voz, no comprende sus palabras… solamente reclama incoherencias tatuadas en su alma. ¡Rayos!. Solo quiere tener de él algo más que su cuerpo y su predisposición a ser tomado de esa forma…_

"_- Ko… ji… ahhh...- le besa la boca. No quiere oír más sandeces, eso lo enciende, y mucho menos reclamos… solo desea culminar su_ _provocativo encuentro una vez más…_

"- ¡Rei!. ¿Dónde estas?. ¡Rei!.-

"- ¡Cielos!.- expreso sobresaltado, terminando con velocidad su lectura y ocultando su texto nuevamente en aquel cajón bajo llave. Se bajo a traspiés de su cama mientras un calor su cuerpo negaba a abandonar. Corrió hacia el baño donde mojo su rostro de inmediato, se miro al espejo, sus mejillas aun denotaban un rojizo color- ¿Qué hago?.- se pregunto…

"- ¿Sobre que?.- la voz que hace instantes le llamaba ahora se dejaba escuchar con más notoriedad en la misma habitación…

"- Oh no… nada.- dice mientras le dirige una hermosa y cautivante sonrisa al recién llegado que con pasos serenos se le acerca para abrazarle. No puede evitar incrementar el tamaño de su gesto. Lo quiere mucho…

"- ¿Qué tanto hacías?. Desde hace rato que te llamaba…- le reclama dejando a su vez un beso en su frente

"- Dormía…- miente en respuesta, presionando su cuerpo en el otro, aprisionándole con sus brazos la estrecha cintura y mordiendo ligeramente con sus dientes la nívea piel…

"- ¿Y soñabas?.- pregunta algo ladino. La cara del chino se enfoca en sus ojos carmesíes, no comprende el porque de esa pregunta- ¿Con que, o con quien soñabas?.- decide especificar, una sonrisa rijosa delinean sus labios, le gusta ver a su chico desorientado, inocente, perdido…

"- Kai…- musita. El rojizo tono de su piel incrementa al entender la razón de la interrogación, esta semi-excitado… desvía su mirada y agacha su rostro, se siente avergonzado. Sin embargo las caricias que siente sobre su espalda, lejos de confortarlo le incitan a algo más… a algo que desde que se vio leyendo aquel libro estaba deseando…

Hiwatari no dice nada. Sabe lo que el otro desea, lo que él mismo desea… no hace falta hablar. Le besa los labios con brusquedad mientras sus manos se posan sobre los hombros del menor, aprieta entre sus dedos la ropa china y con prisa decide librarla. Desliza las prendas por el delgado cuerpo dejando, poco a poco, entrever la morena tez que al momento son presa de sus labios… los hombros, el cuello, el pecho… no sabe como continuar, donde aparcar para saciar su hambre. Rei jadea, esta sintiendo aquel calor desarrollarse por todo su cuerpo… también quiere tocarle, participar de su juego, pero sabe que Kai no se lo permitirá… no hasta que este plenamente azorado y perdido de pasión…

Sus besos descienden al igual que sus manos contorneando la complexión del oriental, le presiona puntos exactos que hacen gemir a su pareja. Lugares que conoce perfectamente bien. Su boca se entretiene en un erecto pezón, succiona, lame y muerde, le gusta oír esos ruidos extraños que Rei suele hacer extasiado y quejumbroso. Le excita. Repite su maniobra con la otra sonrosada tetilla mientras sus manos masajean la abultada parte posterior de aquel deseable cuerpo. Le aprieta, quiere bajarle el pantalón y continuar directamente sobre la tez morena…

Sus piernas tiemblan, flaquean ante la inaguantable sensación que las manos del mayor le están otorgando sobre su cuerpo. Se sostiene del lavado que tras suyo fríamente se presiona contra su desnuda espalda, no importa, el calor interno es más profuso que el mismo clima húmedo del cuarto de baño. Empina su rostro, necesita aire, comprime sus ojos y su respiración se hace más ruidosa. Jadea quejumbroso ante las mordidas de Kai, pero no le reclama, nunca lo ha hecho… siente su pantalón al fin resbalar sobre sus pierna y tocar el suelo, ahora esta a disposición y exhibición de los ojos rojos que percibe fijos sobre su excitación. Esta más colorado que antes. Aquella mirada fija comienza a escalar sobre su cuerpo expuesto a medida que su dueño se pone de pie. Le mira a los ojos, y aunque no lo observa sabe que aquellas orbes escarlatas le contemplan con una devoción más allá de la pasión que los envuelve, le quiere y lo sabe, es todo lo que necesita saber…

Nuevamente su cuello, sus hombros, son atacados con besos avivados mientras aquellas manos no dejan de toquetearle. Aumenta la temperatura de su cuerpo, lo siente arder, sus jadeos comienza a sonar como suplicas que no llegan a oídos del remiso bicolor. Quiere terminar, acabar con ese juego de besos y caricias, su cuerpo ya no puede con tanta estimulación. Kai lo sabe, y eso le divierte, sin embargo continua con aquella lenta tortura un par de minutos más… hasta que es su misma excitación la que no se priva de demostrar la ardiente emoción que el tener a su gatito le ofrece. Ya es tiempo, se dice a medida que abre su bragueta…

Su boca, presa de la ajena, nuevamente es tomada en un beso afanoso y a la vez gentil. Presiente lo que viene y no hace más que sonreír. Lo necesitaba. Mas, una mueca confundida esboza al momento de su cuerpo ser girado e inclinado sobre la loza. Sus ojos ambarinos se abren y cuestionan en silencio al chico que tras suyo le retiene en aquella posición. Una sonrisa es su respuesta aunado a un beso sobre su espalda que le hace estremecer. No tiene miedo, no habría porque. Vuelve a cerrar sus cuencas confiadamente y respira hondamente para su relajación. No pasa ni un segundo cuando su cuerpo ya es enteramente invadido y sus sentidos seriamente alterados. Un gemido ruidoso suelta ante la primera estocada. La que siempre es más dolorosa. Otro beso sobre su cuello le calma al momento de la segunda acometida, la misma que da lugar al acompasado vaivén venidero. Más gemidos extasiados, más atareada agitación, más sensaciones placenteras, más amor…

Sus manos morenas aferran su agarre sobre el lavado para no condescender. Su cara percibe el frío material también, casi puede tocarla con la nariz, y la mano que presiona sobre su cabeza es la culpable. Sin embargo la sensación es bastante deleitable como para reclamar…

"- Kai…- jadea al momento de su hombría ser tomada entre unas manos frías que le masturban con premura

"- Neko… Te Amo tanto…- resopla sobre la sensitiva oreja de su pareja logrando otro estremecimiento que le enloquece tanto a él como a su Rei- Te amo, gatito… mi gatito.- continua mientras aumenta el ritmo de sus embestidas- Mío, solo mío…- su mano recorre las hebras negras, hundiendo sus dedos en la suavidad de estas- Tu solo eres mío…- repite ajeno de razón. Lame su piel apiñonada, deleitándose con su sabor, nunca queda satisfecho de hacerlo

Rei gime. Le gusta oír aquello de su chico, le hace sentir genial. Especial. Mas aquellas palabras le resuenan algo, algo que ya había oído. No recuerda bien, pero sabe que así es…

"- Mi Rei… ¡Me encantas!. ¡Me provocas!.- clama en el momento cercano al clímax, aumentando sus embestidas. Apremiando de igual modo los movimientos de su mano, quiere que terminen ambos. Juntos…

"- K-Koji…- gime recordando, pero no se da cuenta que lo dice en tono alto. Kai se detiene brevemente. ¿Había oído mal?. Se pregunta. Seguramente así era, reflexiona y continua hasta finalizar su apasionada tarea- Kai… Kai…- jadea- ¡Kai!.- grita al sentir toda la pasión siendo descargada en su interior, no pasa mucho hasta que él mismo también lo hace… respira acaloradamente, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el frío mármol. El bicolor de igual forma se apoya sobre su caliente cuerpo. Ambos están muy relajados. Un baño ultima su entrega y una mullida cama acoge sus cansinos cuerpos…

"- ¿Estas bien?. Luces agotado.- comenta el bicolor apresándole entre sus brazos. El chino bosteza cerrando sus doradas cuencas y una sonrisilla pinta en sus labios

"- Estuviste genial, fantástico…- habla entre resuellos. Hiwatari sonríe repasando con su mano la espalda desnuda del menor, esta satisfecho con aquella contestación y el notar aquel relajado cuerpo caer dormido entre sus brazos ratifica su propia estimación. Era tan insigne, se decía vanidoso- Hoy… hoy…- continuo hablando el oriental en medio de la inconciencia que el sopor le daba. Kai simplemente escuchaba- Te pareciste a él…- añadió aumentando una sonrisa que dejo de parecer linda a un par de abiertos ojos rojos

"- ¿Qué?. ¿A quien?.- indago algo sobresaltado

"- Koji… Nanjô…- fue lo último que dijo antes de rotar en la cama y dar la espalda a un sorprendido, preocupado, atontado, dolido bicolor que retrajo sus piernas de manera afligida.

Sus pensamientos comenzaron a volar dispersos en situaciones y reflexiones que llevaban un mismo tema central: El engaño de su gato. ¿Cómo era capaz de algo tan bajo?. Se preguntaba. ¿Cómo osaba compararlos?. ¿Cómo podía repetir resueltamente su nombre entre sueños?. ¿Cómo… como era ese maldito Koji?… debía saber. Su orgullo, y la rabia, rebalsaban por cada poro de su apetecible cuerpo; mañana seria el día… mañana atraparía a ese truhán y le retorcería el cuello frente a un par de ojos bellos…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Antes de que el sol entrara por la ventana, antes de que la alarma sonara, antes de que él despertara ya había vestido su cuerpo y abandonado la habitación en completo silencio. No sabia donde dirigirse una vez que estuvo en su vehículo, sin embargo condujo por cualquier lugar. Relajarse y pensar, eso es lo primero que debía hacer. Estaciono cerca del parque, aquel lugar seria perfecto para reflexionar las medidas a tomar. Camino por minutos, talvez ya una hora, pero no había conseguido nada. Aun estaba enfadado. El reloj central de la plaza resonó con fuerza anunciando las ocho de la mañana y su estomago gruño rabioso por algo de comer, miro buscando un lugar abierto y se encamino hacia el más cercano…

No pidió mucho, no tenia apetito alguno, y pese a ello se tomo demasiado tiempo en acabarlo. El reloj volvió a tañer tras el paso de la siguiente hora. Sonrió. De seguro, en este mismo momento, Rei debía estar bufando improperios a la alarma del reloj que le incitaba a despertar. Cada mañana era así. Él debía casi botarle de la cama para que el flojo de su koi se levantara y cuando lo hacia se lanzaba sobre él para rogarle cinco minutos más de merecido sueño. Pero ahora él estaba fuera y de seguro su minino despertaría sobresaltado al encontrarse solo en el dormitorio. Bien merecido se lo tenia… otro sorbo a su café termino por vaciar la taza. Resoplo. Estaba a punto de ponerse en pie cuando el sonido de su celular distrajo su atención. Miro de inmediato el identificador…

'…♥ _Rei mi amor _♥_…'_

"_Cielos… debo dejar de pedirle a Max que programe esta cosa"_ pensó presionando el botón de apagado. Salio del local y volvió a montar su vehículo, cuando el motor se encendió la imagen del rubio cruzo su mente. ¡Eso era!. De seguro Max debía saber algo… y con ello se encamino a la casa de Mizuhara.

"- ¿Kai?.- pregunto una adormilada vocecilla en cuanto al puerta le fue abierta

"- Hn… si.- contesto dudando. ¿Sabría en verdad el yanqui?. Y en todo caso ¿Le gustaría participar de un asesinato?… bueno, talvez no tanto así…

"- ¡Que bueno verte tan temprano!.- exclamo sonriendo a lo que pensó un bizarro sueño, sin embargo Kai suspiro ¿Se podría llamar temprano a pasadas las nueve de la mañana?. Vaya que todos se ponían flojos en las vacaciones- Pero dime ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?. ¡No me digas!. ¿Esta todo bien?. ¿Rei esta bien?. ¿Le paso algo?. ¿Te paso algo?…- Hiwatari rodó los ojos hastiado

"- Max…- interrumpió perdiendo la poca paciencia que había podido reunir durante la mañana- Solo vine a hacerte una pregunta…-

"- ¿Eh?. ¿Una pregunta?.- ahora si que estaba confundido. ¿Kai se había tomado la molestia de ir hasta su casa solo para hacerle una pregunta?. Eso era raro- Si claro…- pero tenia curiosidad

"- ¿Quién es Koji Nanjô?.- soltó frunciendo su entrecejo

"- ¿Koji… Nanjô?.- repitió callando por un rato. Pensando.- Pues no… no lo se ¿Quién es?.-

"- Hn… si lo supiera no te estaría preguntando.- rechinó entre sus dientes

"- Ahhh verdad, jejeje.- rió algo apenado mientras Kai frotaba con sus dedos sus sienes. Paciencia, eso se repetía el bicolor

"- Hn.- rumio y sin decir más se marcho. Los ojos azulencos le siguieron hasta que el vehículo negro doblo por la calle con un chirrido de sus neumáticos

"- Que raro…- murmuro para después cerrar su portón

Nuevamente estaba como al comienzo. A toda velocidad, con una rabia que se incrementaba y sin rastro alguno del maldito pendejo. Dio algunas vueltas por las avenidas, como si estas fueran a revelarle la pista que le desvelará al sujeto en cuestión y tras vaciar la gasolina opto por regresar a lado de su infiel muchachito. Al abrir la puerta de su casa el oriental le esperaba sentado en las gradas, cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los suyos un grito de felicidad rompió la atmósfera tan extraña que se había formado a su alrededor…

"- ¡Kai!. ¿Dónde estabas?.- pregunto acercándose presuroso

"- Por ahí.- respondió él caminando lejos de aquel encuentro. Rei se detuvo y le miro algo confundido

"- ¿Dónde es 'por ahí'?.- curioseo

"- Hn.- se encogió de hombros metiéndose en la cocina. Aun más confundido Rei decidió seguirle…

"- Kai… ¿Paso algo?.- cuestiono afligido, Kai nunca le había hablado de esa forma- ¿Estas enfadado?.- insistió

"- ¿Por qué debería estarlo?.- indago abriendo el refrigerador. Revisando, pensando- Ni que hubieses hecho algo malo ¿O si?.- volvió a cerrar la puerta de la nevera. Rei se mostraba más desorientado, perdido…

"- ¿De que rayos hablas?.- la mirada del bicolor le inquietó. Su piel se crispo a medida que el otro se le acercaba. Hace años que no le veía de esa forma atemorizante y es por ello que retrocedió

"- De nada en especial.- contesto indiferente pasando de largo al pávido asiático que con aquellos febriles ojos le miraba desconcertado- Por cierto…- continuo hablando desde afuera de la cocina- Voy a estar en mi despacho, no quiero que me molestes.- añadió mientras ascendía por las escaleras

"- ¿Desde cuando… te molesto?.- musito aun repelido contra la pared. Suspiro. Se preparo un té para relajarse, no quería empezar una disputa inútil. Kai de seguro estaba irritado por alguna otra cosa que no fuera él. Si le daba su merecido espacio las cosas se calmarían indudablemente- Pero aun no entiendo…- se dijo sorbiendo de a poco el liquido caliente- ¿Por qué ese cambio?. Si anoche la pasamos tan bien…- susurro ruborizándose suavemente al recordar como había sido sometido de esa forma en el baño… _"Cielos… no es momento para pensar en eso…"_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Bufando entre sus labios subió torpemente las escaleras. Estaba conciente de las cosas estúpidas que habían salido de su boca, pero no le importaba. Su enfado era más intenso de lo que aquellas simples palabras habían hecho notar a Rei, el cual, por cierto, parecía muy desconcertado en cada momento. _"Es un gran actor después de todo…"_ se dijo al pensar en el tiempo que le mantuvo engañado. Por cierto… ¿Desde cuando había estado pasando aquello?. Se pregunto. Según el recordaba nada había dado indicios de un comportamiento 'extraño' en su minino. Ni salidas misteriosas. Ni llamadas extrañas, salvo las que hacia a Mao que, ahora que lo pensaba, si resultaban algo secretas ya que generalmente no hablaban en su presencia… pero siempre pensó que Rei lo hacia porque sabia que le enfadaba oírla, pues ella hablaba tan fuerte que podía escucharla en toda la habitación. Talvez era ella la culpable, talvez era la encubridora, la que quería que él y su Rei se separasen. Pero fuera de eso no había nada que probase la infidelidad de su chico, nada que reprochar… ¿O si?

"- ¡Claro!.- exclamo algo emocionado- La caja que mantiene bajo llave…- manifestó recordando

Dirigió sus pasos de inmediato a su propia alcoba y ahí se encerró. Reviso con la mirada su entorno e instantáneamente dio con el cajón cerrado del velador, justo al lado de la cama de Rei, trato de abrirlo a jalones pero no cedía la maldita cosa. Busco alguna herramienta en el armario que pudiese ayudarle, un cortaplumas, y volvió a intentar forzando la cerradura. Tras un par de tirones más el cajón se abrió revelando su contenido…

"- ¿Qué rayos es esto?.- fue lo primero que dijo al revisar lo guardado por su chico- ¿Mangas?.- estaba algo perplejo ¿Desde cuando Rei coleccionaba cosas tan insulsas como esas?. Mas, sin embargo exploro cada una… un color rojizo sus mejillas adoptaron al paso de las primeras diez paginas- Mangas Yaoi.- determino algo avergonzado por las escenas tan… ¿Especificas?. ¿Graficas?. Indecorosas, que mostraban aquellos dibujos. Sin embargo una extraña sensación le invadía a medida que las paginas pasaban frente a sus rojizos ojos. Se comenzaba a sentir emocionado, alucinado, extasiado de que a su Rei fuese a gustarle esa clase de cosas tan Atrevidas y desvergonzadas. Sonrisas maliciosas expresaba mientras continuaba revisando uno a uno cada libro…

Casi las había examinado todas y en un tiempo veloz. Solo miraba superficialmente ya después lo haría debidamente. Cogió del fondo un manga algo antiguo, lo concluía por el color amarillento de las paginas, no obstante bien forrado y cuidado _"Debe ser su favorito"_ dedujo por simple notoriedad

"- _Zetsuai 1989…- _leyó. Vaya, si que era algo antiguo dado la fecha. Lo examino por cada lado y al leer la primera pagina quedo completamente perplejo- _Amor desesperado… Koji Nanjô & Takuto Izumi…- _continuo- Koji Nan… jô._-_ ¡Ese era el hombre que estaba buscando!. Hum… ¿Ese era el… Hombre?. ¡Pero si solo era un personaje ficticio!. ¡Todo ese tiempo había estado celoso de una ser que ni siquiera existía!. ¡Rayos!. ¡Si que a veces los celos eran Estúpidos!.

Dejo a un lado el manga y respiro profundamente. No podía creer lo que había pasado, debía ser un chiste… y en realidad lo era, él lo era. Miro a su derredor, la puerta cerrada con llave, el armario abierto y desordenado, el velador de Rei raspado y su cajón completamente inutilizado. ¿Cómo iba explicar eso a su chico?. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que había revisado su gaveta buscando alguna prueba de su infidelidad?. De seguro Rei le reprocharía su falta de confianza en el mejor de los casos y en el peor, le daría un golpe y lo mandaría a dormir fuera, eso sin mencionar la indiferencia que le mostraría en los siguientes días…

"- No… ¡No puedo dejar que lo sepa!.- y con determinación se puso a ordenar el ropero que al minuto parecía intachable como siempre, pero el cajón… la cerradura ya no servia ¿Cómo solucionar aquello?.- ¡Claro!.- exclamo al momento- Cambiare el mío por el suyo.- sonriendo por su genial idea. Haciendo uso de su plan procedió a vaciar cada mueble y a intercambiar de lugar, era una suerte que el ruido fuese amortiguado por el afelpado tapiz. Cuando finalizo guardo todo como fielmente recordaba… ahora solo tenia un problema, la llave no era la misma de ambos cajones. Bueno, ya por la noche vería la manera de suplantar la llave de Rei por la suya propia. Ahora debía salir y contentar a un compungido oriental…

Al momento de bajar las gradas le vio cogiendo su chaqueta y abriendo la puerta

"- ¿Vas a salir?.- le pregunto descendiendo las escalinatas. Rei volteo y le miro, no sabia si sonreírle o no, no lo hizo…

"- Si. Voy donde Tyson, así puedes trabajar tranquilamente.- respondió virando para salir

"- ¡E-espera!.- le grito deteniendo al oriental- Vamos los dos…- pidió

"- Prefiero ir solo.- contesto cerrando la puerta toscamente después de salir. Kai resoplo.

"- Vaya… ahora, él esta enojado.- medito devolviendo sus pasos para su habitación donde se boto de bruces sobre la mullida cama- No le culpo…- balbuceo entre los almohadones, giro sobre su costado y vislumbro la gaveta cambiada. Cierto, seria el momento ideal para indagar un poco más sobra la clase de lectura 'recreativa' que entretenía tanto a su minino. Con una sonrisa en el rostro se sentó sobre el colchón y comenzó a vaciar nuevamente el cajón…

Paso algo de tiempo, no supo cuanto exactamente pero su estomago comenzó a reclamarle algo de comer. Las cuatro ya marcaba el reloj y Rei no había regresado. Saco su celular de su bolsillo y lo encendió, al momento llamo a la casa del gordinflón…

"- _Hola, Dojo Kinomiya.- _respondió una vocecilla que reconoció de inmediato

"- ¿Max?. ¿Qué haces ahí?.-

"- _¡Ah!. ¡Kai!. pues bueno… Tyson me invito a su casa porque Rei estaba con él y quería que almorzáramos juntos… siento que tuvieras tanto trabajo como para venir también, pero Rei dijo que te llevaría algo rico para comer…- _

"- Hn. Si, comprendo…- Rei había usado su misma excusa contra él, vaya…- ¿Me puedes comunicar con él?.- pregunto

"- _Lo haría, pero…Tyson lo tiene retenido en la cocina… ya sabes como se pone con Rei ahí dentro, no le dejara salir hasta que le cocine algo delicioso…-_ rió algo chusco ante el rezongo del bicolor- _¡Por cierto!. Ya se quien es el dueño de ese nombre… ¿A que no adivinas?.-_ Kai volvió a gruñir- _¡Es el personaje de un manga Yaoi!. Tyson me lo dijo…-_

"- Si, si, ya lo sé… ¿Pero como es que Tyson lo sabia?.- curioseo

"- _Parece que a él y a Rei les gusta leer ese tipo de mangas…Mao fue la que les presto el primer manga Yaoi y ¿Sabes?. Creo que aun les proporciona la información para buscar más material… pero no estoy seguro, hace mucho que no hablamos de eso, pero si quieres les pregunto después…-_

"- ¡No!. No les digas nada y menos a Rei.- interrumpió. Seria catastrófico si el chino se enteraba que Kai había estado averiguando cosas que, se supone, no debía saber- Solo dile a Rei que le llame, solo eso. Adiós- y colgó después de una contestación entusiasmada del rubio.

Bueno, tras esa llamada se había enterado mejor de los acontecimientos. Incluso ya sabia el porque de tan misterioso cuchicheo por teléfono con la gata rosa. Ahora solo buscaba la forma de contentar al asiático y al volver a su habitación supo de inmediato lo que debía hacer. Sonrió, ya mañana lo haría…

Durante la noche su minino había rehuido de sus brazos y, de cierta forma, lo agradecía ya que viéndose 'libre' pudo intercambiar las llaves de las gavetas, ahora solo debía preocuparse de una cosa: Lo que tenia planeado para complacer a su Kot bonito. Se despertó conjuntamente con el despertador, la noche se le había hecho larga en espera de que Rei estuviese profundamente dormido, y por cierto… ¿Dónde estaba el chino?. Se puso una bata y bajo hacia el comedor, una sonrisa esbozo al verle ahí frente a la estufa con un lindo delantal. Expreso los Buenos Días y de inmediato Kon le miro con otra gran sonrisa…

"- Buenos Días Kai.- contesto. Hiwatari se aproximo y le abrazo por la cintura mientras apoyaba su frente en la otra

"- ¿Ya no estas enfadado conmigo?. Eso es bueno…- susurro entre sonrisas

"- Tu tampoco, por lo que veo.- respondió besándole la punta de la nariz y después la boca.- En un minuto te sirvo tu desayuno.- agrego. Kai se fue a sentar en su lugar y Rei no tardo mucho en hacerle compañía- ¿Sabes?. Estuve pensando…- hablo en medio de su comida- ¿Qué te parece si esta tarde salimos los dos a pasear?.- planteó

"- Me encantaría, pero…- recordó lo que debía hacer esa tarde- Se me presento algo del trabajo…-

"- Comprendo…- musito levantándose de su asiento. Desanimado…

"- Pero podemos salir a cenar.- propuso de inmediato- Tratare de adelantar todo para salir contigo más tarde. ¿Te parece?.- añadió poniéndose de pie y sujetando entre sus brazos al menor- ¿Aceptas mi invitación?. Una cena romántica, un paseo por la plaza y luego, si deseas, nos vamos a algún hotel a pasar la noche… ¿Qué dices?.- murmuro sensualmente sobre su oído el cual de inmediato ataco con sus labios y su lengua. Rei ronroneo asintiendo- Pero antes… ¿Nos bañamos juntos?.- sonrió recordando algunas imágenes que en uno de los mangas había visto. Seria sumamente interesante hacer la prueba de algunas cosillas que había visto, se dijo y ante otro asentimiento de su chico de inmediato le condujo hasta el baño…

Ya fuera de su casa, en su oficina, busco por todo lado, por todo medio que pudiese estar a su disposición aquel número de teléfono sin éxito alguno. Tras un par de horas la desesperación le estaba carcomiendo las entrañas ¿O era el hambre que le asechaba?. Que más daba, debía continuar ya después saciaría su apetito y por la noche atiborraría su otra clase de 'apetito' con su gatito… sonriendo continuo buscando en su base de datos. Contacto a algunos de sus socios, hasta que uno de ellos pudo darle lo que necesitaba…

"- Minami Ozaki, nació un 27 de febrero de 1968 en Hiratsuka… Mph… aun reside allá, con razón…- se dijo y de inmediato comenzó a marcar el número que acompañaba a aquellos datos. El teléfono comenzó a dar tono…

"- _Alo, Ozaki al habla.- _una voz algo seria le contesto después de un sin número de repiques

"- Sra. Ozaki, mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari y deseo hacerle una propuesta…- fue directo al punto pues, según le habían informado, si algo odiaba la señora era que le hagan perder su tiempo

"- _No estoy interesada.- _respondió de inmediato con esa voz relajada

"- El dinero no es un problema…- instigo a continuar con la llamada

"- _Ciertamente no lo es, pues no me interesa.- _le interrumpió, no era la primera vez que le hacían esa clase de llamadas y más si se trataba sobre alguna queja o demanda. Dibujaba lo que quería ¡Y que!.

"- ¡Por favor!. Escúcheme un momento…- suplico. No estaba acostumbrado a dar esa clase de trato, pero de inmediato había notado que la mujer no era lo que se podría decir 'negociable'. Si quería ese favor debía pedirlo como era debido…

"- _Estoy aburrida, no tengo nada que hacer. Así que tiene dos minutos y si lo que dice me interesa continuaremos hablando, caso contrario colgare…-_ Hiwatari suspiro _"Ni mi abuelo me ha tratado así…"_ pensó dispuesto a soltar aquello que ya tenia planeado

Casi dos meses se habían completado desde aquella vez. Desde aquella cena romántica y esa energúmena noche que pasaron en el hotel de lujo. Aun podía recordar las manos de Kai arañando su espalda, sus muslos, su cuerpo entero… esos labios indómitos succionando su piel, dejándole marcas rojizas… esos ojos envolviendo los suyos con fuego… esa lengua repasando cada grieta en su complexión… sus dientes raspando ciertas partes en él, sus caderas y sus hombros principalmente… sus besos asfixiantes y escasos… su respiración calentando su tez… su cuerpo sudado restregado contra el suyo… y aquellas arremetidas desesperadas que le sacaban los gemidos más profundos de su alma… ciertamente su cuerpo, aquella noche, había sido un producto de satisfacción para el bicolor, sin embargo se había sentido en la gloria del placer. Había sido tomado, y amado, de una manera sumamente impetuosa toda la noche. Completamente relajado, y adolorido, para el día siguiente había sido fruto de cuidados por parte del otro, mimos, caricias, baños perfumados, masajes y demás atenciones completaron el día… más no podía pedir…

Ahora con una taza de café entre manos contemplaba los rasgos sosegados de su chico que sentado frente suyo revisaba el periódico en la cocina, junto a él. Suspiro ruidosamente para después apoyar su cabeza en una de sus manos

"- ¿Estas bien?.- le había preguntado dejando de lado su lectura

"- Si…- contesto sonriendo. Kai estiro su mano hasta que hizo un contacto cálido con la mejilla del asiático, le acaricio un tiempo indeterminado hasta que el teléfono los distrajo- ¡Yo voy!.- exclamo el chino levantándose de su lugar y besando fugazmente la mejilla tatuada del bicolor…

"- ¿Hola?.-

"- _¿Rei?. Soy yo…-_

"- ¿Mao?.- pregunto algo desconcertado por la inesperada llamada- ¿Sucedió algo?.-

"- _No… Si, pero no…- _Rei frunció su entrecejo por la burla y gruño.- _Pues veras… acabo de recibir el nuevo Doujinshi de la Sensei Minami…-_

"- No es posible… falta un mes para que salga algo de ella.- comento. Pues según estaba informado, era trimestral las entregas de sus trabajos

"- _Lo sé… pero ya ves, como estoy afiliada a su club de Fans me enviaron el ¿Cómo lo titulaba?…Ah si 'Especial de Favores'…-_ explico

"- ¡Genial!. Iré a comprarlo en cuanto pueda…-

"-_ ¡No!… no se si debas hacerlo.-_ interrumpió con un leve chillido

"- ¿Por qué?. ¿Esta malo?.-

"- _Por el contrario… demasiado bueno. Pero…-_

"- ¿Pero?.- indago confundido

"- _Los personajes… Hum… ¿Cómo decirlo?… se me hacen algo familiares, Kei.-_ añadió y de repente comenzó a reír divertida

"- ¿Kei?…- repitió pero la china solo reía con más fuerza- ¿Sabes?. Creo que por estas algo trastornadita, mejor hablamos otro día. Adiós y gracias por el dato.- ya no oyó contestación alguna del otro lado de la línea pues había colgado bruscamente. Al regresar a la cocina Kai le observaba en silencio, esperando a que hablara- Era Mao, enloquecida y trastornada al fin…-

"- Ya decía yo… desde un principio lo supuse.- manifestó recibiendo al chino en su regazo. Lamió su mejilla y Rei de inmediato contesto lamiéndole los labios. Se besaron profundamente un par de minutos para luego permanecer abrazados otro lapso de tiempo…

"- Kai… voy al supermercado. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?.- cuestiono separándose del cálido apretón de sus cuerpos

"- Mmmh… tu cuerpo.- respondió lascivamente a la par que sus manos le presionaban la cintura. Rei sonrió y se alejo antes de que continuaran con lo que sabia los llevaría a la cama…

"- No tardare mucho…- anuncio perdiéndose por el pasillo. Escucho como se abría y cerraba la puerta. Sonrió, sabia muy bien a donde y con que motivo iba su gatito de compras…

Se puso de pie y ordeno un poco la cocina antes de subir a su habitación. Entro al baño y preparo la tina con agua caliente para él y su koi. Se dirigió a la cama y tras prender el televisor espero que Rei llegara. Otra ves oyó como la puerta rechinaba al ser abierta y cerrada, unos pasos presurosos irrumpieron con el sonido del televisor y una mirada furiosa de inmediato se dejo ver en la entrada de su habitación…

"- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto Kai?.- inquirió disgustado el oriental mientras en su mano blandía su nueva adquisición- En el manga… yo… y tu… ¿Cómo?.-

"- Unas simples llamadas…- sonrió ladino de su logro- ¿Te gusta?.-

"- Si… a mi ¡Y a otro millón de personas!.- exclamo lanzando el libro sobre la cama para que el bicolor lo cogiera, Kai lo tomo y comenzó a hojearlo- ¿Cómo supiste?… ¡Ah!. Mi cajón… ¡Lo abriste!.- Hiwatari de inmediato se paralizo, había olvidado ese substancial detalle…

"- Yo… pues… ¡Es tu culpa por ocultarme secretos!.-

"- ¿Mi culpa?. ¡.¿Y por eso decidiste vengarte haciendo publica nuestra vida privada?.!.-

"- ¡Esa no era mi intención!.…- refuto al momento- ¡Nadie sabrá que somos nosotros!.-

"- ¡Cierto!. ¡Con nuestros nombres cambiados nadie se dará cuenta que el de pelo largo y negro soy yo y el del copete bicolor eres tu!.- contesto con clara ironía

"- ¡No seas quisquilloso Kei, digo Rei!.- el oji-dorado gruño- ¡Yo no quería esto!. Yo… ¡Yo solo quería que compartas conmigo todo, incluso tus perversiones!.-

"- ¡Pues esculcando mis cosas no es la forma!. ¡Idiota!.-

"- ¡Cascarrabias!.- devolvió el injurio. Rei le miro agudamente y después de sacarle la lengua cerro fuertemente la puerta- Cielos…- musito ya estando solo- Eso fue intenso…- sonrió tomando entre sus manos el manga- Voy a tener que buscar otra forma de contentar a mi Neko… aunque hay que admitir que Ozaki hace muy buenos trabajos…- comento, mas el abrir imponente de la puerta capto su atención. Rei entro aun con ese gesto de enfado y le arrebato de las manos el manga…

"- Creo que esto es mío…- musito. Kai sonrió arteramente y cogiéndole por el brazo lo tiro bruscamente en la cama para colocarse de inmediato arriba de él

"- Y pues, yo creo que tu eres mío…- contesto besándole forzadamente. Rei pataleo pero al segundo contesto a su beso…

"- Aun sigo pensando que eres un Idiota.- hablo rompiendo con el contacto de sus bocas

"- ¿A si?.-

"- Si… y un Bruto, además de Salvaje…-

"- Síguele, síguele… ya veras lo que este Salvaje va hacerte después…- manifestó con una traviesa sonrisa

"- Ni te atrevas…- le golpeo levemente con el manga en la cabeza- Estoy enfadado contigo…-

"- Mejor, algo de tu resistencia haría más divertido esto…-

"- Hn… Idiota.- rezongo sin poder ocultar más su sonrisa

"- Bobo…- susurro tratando de capturar los labios del otro que de inmediato evadieron su contacto interponiendo el manga- Testarudo… déjame besarte.- pidió

"- No quiero, no beso Tontos.- respondió ladeando su cabeza. Kai sonrió aun más y dejo caer completamente su cuerpo sobre el otro, lamió su oreja y volvió a murmurarle…

"- Empiezo a comprender como te gusta, Kei…- Rei de inmediato volvió a mirarle a los ojos furioso, y ruborizado también

"- Zopenco.- contesto antes de tomarle por el cuello y besarlo con arrebatadora pasión…

Al parecer, Kai ya no debía preocuparse más con mantener contento a su chico. Rabioso y furioso, era el modo perfecto de sacar al tigre dormido en el interior de Rei. Noches interesantes le esperaban, noches que recordaría para siempre, noches salvajes que de seguro dejarían marca sobre su piel, noches placenteras que iniciaron con una Estupidez como lo eran los Celos… Estúpidos e Insubstanciales Celos…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
**…F _i _N…  
**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Humm… como empezar… que tal con un ¡Lo siento!… ¡Me quedo fatal! Y tan bien que iba al principio… Ah, por cierto… ¿Notaron como cambio mi forma de redactar hasta después del lemmon? (claro si se le puede llamar a 'eso' un lemmon)… es la influencia de leer los mangas de mi **Diosa Ozaki** (٭w٭) Ahhh… como la Amo (♥o♥) Adoro a mi Loca, negativa, deprimente, insulsa, dramaturga y profunda Ídola…

Por cierto… dado que el Reto pedía la intervención de un personaje 'real' famoso, opte por mi Diosa (como habrán notado) **Minami Ozaki**, gran mangaka y todo un arquetipo de locura (no por nada ya intento 2 veces suicidio), por si no saben quien es ella, pues les diré que es la creadora de la Magnifica y Espectacular obra de **Zesuai/Bronze**, etiquetado por muchos como 'El pilar del Yaoi'… pero no solo eso, ya que en verdad se dio a conocer con unos Doujinshis ostentosos, basados en sus personajes favoritos del anime **Captain Tsubasa**, hablo de **Kojiro Hyuga y Wakashimazu Ken **(Steve Hyuga y Richard Tex-Tex, respectivamente) de los cuales amo: Bisei Shinju (suicidio doble de primavera), Akuto, Jesucristo y Charisma; Hum… entre sus otros Doujinshis tiene uno bastante fuerte titulado: 'Teikoku Jûrin', y su cómico 'Mama to Papa', además de otras más de sus personajes **Koji y Takuto**… bueno, me detengo para no aburrirles más. Cualquier duda me preguntan!

**..:.: C-Y_o_u :.:..**

Y como siempre… .**¡ _K_ai y _R_ei**…** _FoЯ_e_V_e_R_ ¡**...

(/)  
(º+º)  
(o o)  
-----------------  
_"Quiero ser ese viento para ti…  
__El viento que sople sólo para ti…  
__Quiero ser el aire que te envuelva.  
__Colmar todas tus necesidades, por ínfimas que sean…  
__Quiero ser imprescindible de modo que mueras si yo no estoy.  
__Quiero ser el único, insustituible para ti…  
__Para que no haya nadie más que yo…  
__Yo... Quiero hacerte vivir para mí."  
_—**Koji Nanjô—** (Zetsuai 1989)


End file.
